Tenter le Diable
by SisYa-wa
Summary: On avait pas idée, de tenter le Diable avec tous ces meurtres en ville. (Heart Out prequel - Joyeux anniversaire Lecimal !)


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney.

 **Note :** Salut ! Cet OS surprise est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour _Lecimal,_ à qui j'envoie pleins d'affection et de bonheur. C'est un petit clin d'œil à la fiction que l'on est en train de préparer tous les deux, et qui verra sûrement le jour un de ces quatre. Je suis très inspirée par l'univers qu'on a monté ensemble, normalement le projet devait rester secret mais j'avais envie d'écrire un peu sur les Xion et Roxas de ce monde, alors voilà !

Bonne lecture à chacun-e, pleins de bisous Wyatt si tu passes par là ! Ya.

* * *

 **Tenter le Diable**

─ Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Roxas, qui était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à sa chambre, où Xion avait élu domicile pour quelques jours. Un énorme sac de voyage en tissu gisait sur le lit, grand ouvert, et des vêtements froissés, shorts, chaussettes, vestes et casquettes étaient disséminés un peu partout. Trônant sur le seul meuble de qualité de l'appartement, une télé volumineuse d'où sortait la voix monocorde d'un présentateur surplombait une pile de guides de touristiques partiellement annotés, tous décorés d'une multitude de post-it jaunis.

Assise en tailleur sur les couvertures, sa sœur, à peine coiffée et tout aussi peu habillée, le menton dans la paume et les yeux dans le vague, faisait rouler dans sa paume un joli coquillage blanc, légèrement nacré. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas à sa présence, Roxas avança pour venir s'assoir à côté d'elle, repoussant un amas de pulls pour se faire une place sur le matelas. Le soleil projetait ses ombres claires à travers les rideaux, révélant la poussière volatile qui encombrait le lieu d'un délicat voile de particules dorées, et il songea qu'il devrait peut-être penser, sinon à nettoyer les carreaux, à passer l'aspirateur entre les lattes du parquet.

C'était encore une chaude journée d'été. Roxas effleura l'épaule de sa jumelle et celle-ci daigna enfin poser les yeux sur lui, comme sortie d'un rêve. Elle semblait fatiguée, un peu soucieuse, et le blond la connaissait trop bien pour oser demander ce qui la tracassait. A la place, il la laissa s'affaler sur son épaule, et entendre le souffle régulier de sa respiration lui fit du bien, aussi simplement que quand ils étaient enfants. C'était naturel, d'être avec elle. Sa main trouva la sienne sur le drap, et il baissa les yeux vers le coquillage que Xion caressait toujours du bout de l'ongle.

─ Tu te souviens du jour où on est allés à la mer, quand on était petits ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Roxas acquiesça silencieusement. Ils vivaient depuis toujours dans une région aride, et voir la mer avait été une véritable chance pour eux. Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour, le contact liquide et froid de l'eau qui leur avait léché doucement les orteils, le sel sur sa langue lorsque sa peste de sœur lui avait fait boire la tasse, l'impression étrange qu'il avait eu en dépeçant une mue de crabe blanche et flasque à l'aide de son râteau. Le souvenir était flou dans son esprit mais il s'en dégageait une impression de bonheur intense, un moment en famille rare et précieux, de ceux dont on se rappelle inévitablement lorsqu'on laissait divaguer son esprit, ou même dans ce fameux film que de nombreuses personnes voyaient, hypothétiquement, juste avant leur mort. Pas que Roxas ait voulu vérifier la théorie, loin de là, mais il supposait que ce moment ferait sûrement partie de ceux-là dans leur mémoire à tous les deux, pur et impérissable.

Xion eut comme un éclat de rire nostalgique et il ne put pas s'empêcher de trouver ça douloureux, quelque part. Qu'il reste et qu'elle parte.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment été séparé d'elle, avant.

─ C'est ce jour-là que j'ai réalisé que j'avais envie de voir le monde, souffla-t-elle. Parler aux gens par-delà l'horizon, peut être laisser une trace dans leur mémoire, qui sait.

─ C'est pour ça que tu t'es inscrite à l'université des langues ? commenta doucement Roxas, même en sachant déjà pertinemment la réponse à sa question.

Xion s'écarta pour lui sourire, se frotta les yeux du plat de la main comme pour chasser une poussière au bord de ses paupières, une expression indescriptible sur ses traits fatigués. Ce n'était pas de la joie, pas non plus de la tristesse. Plutôt un drôle de mélange entre mélancolie et excitation, une émotion propre aux futurs départs, pleine d'un vertige diffus.

─ Oui, finit-elle par répondre. Comme ça je suis parée pour faire le tour du monde !

Elle se tourna lentement pour farfouiller derrière elle, extirpa de dessous les draps une minuscule pochette de cuir brune ornée d'un cordon, y enfermant le coquillage avec mille précautions, les doigts toujours serrés autour de son porte bonheur. Roxas restait silencieux, mais elle pouvait voir une mélancolie délicate naitre dans ses grandes prunelles sombres, à l'intérieur de ce bleu si noir qui lui avait toujours donné des frissons.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude pour le rassurer, reprenant elle aussi du poil de la bête, et le blond poussa un couinement indigné.

─ Eh !

─ Je pars juste pour une année sabbatique, lâcha-t-elle avec un rire, t'as pas besoin de faire cette tête-là ! Je reviendrais !

Roxas lui renvoya un sourire sincère et elle fut rassurée de voir que la nostalgie avait vite laissé place au calme dans les yeux de son frère, qui exhuma la télécommande de derrière un coussin tandis qu'elle sautait sur ses pieds pour trier ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements.

─ Tu es sûre tu veux partir en autostop jusqu'à la gare ? questionna-t-il après de longues minutes, brisant le silence confortable qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

Il avait haussé le son de la télévision, les sourcils froncés, et on entendait à présent clairement les propos du présentateur qui annonçait une nouvelle rubrique en triant ses papiers. Xion acheva de plier un pantalon d'hiver avant de se tourner vers son jumeau, s'approchant mollement du téléviseur.

─ Pourquoi ?

─ Ils disent que le « Heart Reaper » a fait une seconde victime, prononça sombrement Roxas. Cet enculé choisit de prendre ses cibles en autostop, avant de les poignarder à mort.

La brune fit la grimace, enroulant une de ses mèches teintées autour de son index. Elle n'aimait pas cette intonation dans la voix de Roxas, ce léger tremblement qu'elle seule parvenait à entendre et qui s'étendait parfois jusque dans ses poings serrés, blanchis par la rage.

Pour quiconque le connaissait d'extérieur, son jumeau était un garçon secret et calme, presque laconique dans sa façon de faire, de parler, d'agir, même de bouger parfois. Mais sous ses apparences discrètes, Xion avait toujours pressenti un caractère impulsif, mu par une grande volonté de justice.

Elle tendit la main pour poser deux doigts froids sur son front et, l'espace d'un instant, il cessa de trembler.

─ 'Te met pas en colère pour des trucs pareils, c'est triste mais ça arrive tous les jours.

Roxas grinça des dents, pointa l'écran du bout de la télécommande d'un geste accusateur.

─ C'est pas une raison.

─ De quoi ?

─ Le fait que ça arrive tous les jours. Tuer des gens, c'est pas anodin. Pourquoi ce type aurait le droit de faire le mal comme ça lui chante, en enlevant des innocents pour leur plonger une lame dans la poitrine alors qu'ils n'ont rien demandé à personne ? Parce que beaucoup d'autres l'ont fait avant lui ?

Xion poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de retourner à ses affaires, enfilant un débardeur par la même occasion. Roxas était intelligent, très intelligent même, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir la tête dure ! Impossible de le raisonner quand il glissait sur ce genre de terrain.

Et puis… Et puis il y avait autre chose. La manière dont il avait dit ça, « _plonger une lame dans la poitrine_ » avait eu quelque chose de dérangeant, comme si un frisson lui était remonté tout le long de l'échine, profond, vibrant. Un éclair de satisfaction fugace que Xion s'empressa d'oublier, levant les bras en l'air en signe de reddition.

─ J'ai pas dit ça. Ok, tuer c'est mal, la discussion est close.

─ J'ai pas dit ça non plus.

─ Attends, quoi ?

Il y eut un moment de silence, glacé, où Xion écarquilla les yeux d'à peine un millimètre, dévisageant son jumeau comme s'il venait de dire une énorme connerie. Roxas lui jeta un regard torve, buta sur sa réponse comme s'il cherchait ses mots, se mordit à peine la lèvre en coupant le son du téléviseur.

─ J'ai pas dit que tuer, c'était mal, avoua t-il finalement.

Xion haussa les sourcils en fronçant le nez, cherchant dans son regard un quoique ce soit qui aurait pu lui indiquer que son frère se foutait royalement de sa gueule, mais rien, son visage d'ange affichait toujours cet air désespérément sérieux. Elle éclata de rire afin de casser le drôle de malaise qui s'était établit entre eux, lourd comme une chappe de plomb, lui balançant une paire de chaussettes rayée qu'il réceptionna avec un sourire trouble.

─ Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu !

Le blond croisa les jambes en éteignant le poste, laissa planer un moment de silence en regardant sa sœur fourrer une dizaine de culottes dans un sac en plastique.

─ Désolé, j'ai joué à Assassin's Creed hier, tenta-t-il enfin le plus délicatement possible, prenant ce ton dont il usait parfois quand ils étaient enfants, lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise et que leur mère s'apprêtait à les gronder tous les deux sans chercher à connaitre le fautif. Tu me pardonnes ? J'ai juste peur pour toi, avec toutes ces histoires de meurtres en ville.

La brune souffla bruyamment avant de faire volte-face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un Roxas tout sourire, presque gêné. Elle lui frotta les cheveux juste pour le plaisir de le voir grimacer, se maudit d'être aussi faible face à cette capacité qu'avait le blond à charmer son entourage sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

─ T'as rien à te faire pardonner, andouille. Et puis les histoires d'autostop c'est trop cliché, tu te fais vraiment du mouron pour rien. Attrape-moi plutôt le soutif qui traine, là.

Roxas obtempéra en silence, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'écran noir de la télé, par-dessus son épaule. Il avait encore dans la tête les noms des victimes, leurs visages, et l'inquiétude de savoir que sa sœur allait partir en autostop à la fin de la semaine ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. C'était là, ça lui restait bizarrement en travers de la gorge, et il avait des sueurs froides rien qu'à y repenser. Peut être que Xion avait raison, qu'il s'inquiétait trop ? Peut être qu'il était juste trop sensible aux injustices à travers le monde.

Son regard dévia lentement vers le ciel bleu de la fenêtre et il se rassura en se disant que Xion, bien qu'un peu naïve, était débrouillarde, et qu'elle pourrait toujours se servir du couteau-suisse qu'il glisserait innocemment dans le fond de son sac, juste au cas où. Après tout, on n'avait pas idée de tenter le diable quand un tueur en série trainait dans les parages, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis. Ils achevèrent finalement les préparatifs vestimentaires dans la bonne humeur, faisant facilement abstraction de ces histoires sordides comme ils étaient ensemble, et Roxas proposa même de faire des sandwichs.

Fine et légère comme le fil des Moires, la vie continua, et ils n'en reparlèrent plus.


End file.
